


Home Sweet Home

by Gayac



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Chains, Collars, Flogging, King Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki's Revenge, M/M, Poor Thor, Service Submission, Thor Angst, Thor Feels, Violence, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayac/pseuds/Gayac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin dies during Thor's exile and Loki takes back MORTAL Thor from the SHEILD compound and alters all destiy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescue

“Wipe that scowl out of your faced THOR, I have rescued you” Loki said as he leaned sprawled himself across the throne with a smile all had learned to be wary of.

  
“you call this rescue loki?” he said with a voice no less booming and with an authority no less intimidating than when he was not a mortal.

He stood there in his father’s (now loki’s) throne room like a criminal in his borrowed midgardian clothes - mud spallttered from the scuffle at SHEILD, hands still bound behind by midgardian handcuffs – which he was still unable to break and his efforts were gaining him painful bruises which wouldn’t heal –

all reminders that he was no longer a god – he was mortal and breakable.

  
When loki first came to visit him in the shield compound he was overjoyed – slowly he discovered that something had gone wrong with loki while he was on earth.

He was now changed - a man filled with a lust for vengeance of unknown and possibly imagined wrongs.

He would not listen to reason, loki had told him that his father was dead and that the truce with jotenhiem was conditional upon his exile and then had offered him a deal – he could come home but he would have to serve punishment – Thor had agreed believing loki to be just and sane at that time.

Later thor would remenice it was never really a deal, loki would have taken him willingly or unwillingly and forced him to serve his sentence; and there was nothing thor could do.

  
THOR had started to suspect something was amiss when he had been taken at the bifrost site still handcuffed.

He had been too happy to notice that loki choose not to help him out with his dirty clothes and appearance and provide him new ones – which he was perfectly capable of. Loki choose not to remove his handcuffs.

Loki had roughly pushed him to the bifrost site with impatience and anger in his face.  
“brother – would you not uncuff me?, I would like to embrace you properly” thor had said then – too happy to go to a home he had thought permanently lost to him.

that’s when loki had lost whatever mask of sanity he had and grabbed him roughly by his hair and delivered a vicious backhand

“listen well THOR – I – am king now and you would do well to note that you are my prisoner and you are not my brother” he had said releasing Thor with a shove

he fell painfully on his bound hands he was shocked with both the amount of impending terror he felt and the mask of hate that his brother wore, he barely even noticed blood trickling down his split lip.

He was never afraid of his brother but now he felt it with growing force, he tried to back away from the bifrost site suddenly going back to asgard didn’t feel like a good idea but loki was faster and he was upon him within seconds grabbing his hair and twisting painfull –

“oh no you are not getting away now THOR, you better get used to this feeling, oh you don’t know how happy it makes me feel to see this uncertainty, this fear on your face” loki said close to thor’s still horizontal form - This close he could see the lines on loki’s face, the dark circles and dilated pupils darkened with anger.

Loki dug his knee on Thors abdomen and deliberately pushed him down making him cry out it pain

“oh how I love to see you like this thor, so helpless – so deliciously helpless” he said as he traced a finger across his jaw thrilled to see blood he had spilled

 Thor swallowed and resisted an urge to whimper like a child

“please loki, what has happened to you brother” – another mistake another vicious backhand this time the force made him blackout but not before he could register loki screaming

“DO NOT CALL ME YOUR BROTHER”

  
When he came to he was lying on the Bifrost observatory floor in Asgard, with heimdall looking worried and shocked.

He could hear him asking loki if thor was hurt or required the healers assistance apparently unaware that the wounds were given by loki – deliberately.

  
He was happy to be here – to see the familiar and comforting sights, but also felt painfully out of place – like an imposter. He was lying on his back unable to get up with the pressure loki was excreting on his chest with his palm.

To anyone it would seem that loki was bent down to him in care and concern helping him with his pain but the smile of victory never left his face.

Thor looked at Heimdall for rescue but could feel the uncertainty, loki was king now and thor a mortal, Heimdall was pledged to serve the king and so was all of asgard. Asgard favored strength which he now lacked – he was weaker than even the weakest of asgardians no one would dare to rebel against their king for a mortal and fallen prince.

  
Loki had summoned the guards as he mounted his steed - “guards take the prisoner to the throne room I will appear there shortly, Nero arrange for the council members and all of the royal assembly to come to the throne room – I would like to swiftly dispense justice”


	2. Sentenced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki mock deliberates on the reason and quantum of thor's punishment

The Guards were skeptical until Loki threatened them with a charge of mutiny – he had the Gugnir and the power of the king. Asgard had always groomed and chosen their king carefully – until this time. There was a reason Thor was the heir – he had the perfect heart, he was rather rash in judgment – too trusting but he had the heart of a king – large, warm and resplendent with generous love. He was chosen over loki not because of blood but because of careful assessment of his aptitude. Loki was far more intelligent and sharp but his heart was dark, and hence he was not chosen; his Jotun heritage was irrelevant to that decision. The reason why Asgard chose the king so carefully was because once chosen he was powerful with the gugnir – he had very specific ancient protection spells designed to protect him and the throne.

So the guards obeyed – they picked up the fallen and beloved prince – gently almost apologetically but with firmness they knew he could not even dream to resist. They felt sorry for him and what was to come. Thor walked all the way to the throne room his head neither held high in pride nor hung low in shame – he could feel neither; only sadness as he took in the path in front of him, he took in the despondent feeling of a family lost and broken.

Thor was presented in the throne room the royal council was just now filing in and a he could here the gasps and the succeeding silence on seeing him – they all knew his banishment it was a much discussed topic but to see him mortal to see him reduced – it elicited so much pity that it was almost palpable in the air. Thor avoided all their eyes – if Heimdall couldn’t help him no one could, so he was not going to reduce himself further by asking for help.

“Prince Thor! – The council is pleased to receive you – why the binds?” Noah the eldest asked less to him and more to the king who was slowly going mad, at this Thor met Noah’s eyes they were suddenly sparkling with unshed tears unable to say anything he looked to Loki who smiled challengingly and looked down.

“Thor – what happened” it was sif's voice as she and the warriors three hurried into the throne room – she was prevented from reaching him by the guards he met her eyes and saw mutiny, he shook his head imperceptibly – not yet – not just yet.

There was a loud thud in the room the one of Gugnir being banged on the floor – signifying silence, an unsaid command – attention and order. The silence that followed was immediate and pin-drop.

Loki smiled in manner befitting a villain – he loved to take command he loved the feeling of power and he loved an audience  
“You are right brother – this is not rescue – its justice. welcome home brother” loki said as he rose from the throne his smile falling of his face transforming it completely making it cold and even more crueler.

“Thor” he said looking down from his prodigious station “has committed a crime, father choose to punish him by discarding him to Midgard. A punishment designed to glorify him even more. He needs to serve greater lessons in humility considering the kind of danger he has put us in – we are on the brink of war and millions of lives are at risk – not to mention the thousands HE killed in jotunhiem.”

“Laufey the king of jotuns has asked that we give thor to him to ensure that truce continues” loki continued in stunned silence – eliciting a response from thor – “you said that truce was conditional upon my exile” Loki smirked “I lied, I just wanted to get you out of the prison you found yourself in without much noise – I needed your co-operation then”

  
Thor felt his heart rate increase – no it can’t be. He could only imagine the worst if he was handed over to laufey. “I am considering this offer” loki said there was a collective gasp in the throne room silenced by the bang of gugnir “you look worried thor” he continued with a sinister smile – loving this discomfort on his brother, slowly coming closer to Thor with each word, each gesture.

“Loki please don’t do this” thor finally said unable to force himself not to plead – he was hit hard on his face with the face of gugnir opening a head wound and sending him sprawling on the floor, as he tried to get up loki was upon him again pulling him by the hair – he was halfway up on his knees when loki said “stay” with a pat on his head. Thor obeyed, as he felt the hand tighten in his hair again and he winced in pain

“what do you call your king thor?” Loki asked towering above him and when thor did not answer he pulled on his hair with more viciousness making him arch and making his head wound bleed more “ANSWER ME” he screamed

“I am sorry, … my king” the words uncomfortably rolled off Thor’s mouth – he was no longer sure what to do and he could no longer decide what would be worse – Jotunheim or Asgard – he suddenly longed for Midgard and the simple company of jane and darcy and eric.

  
Loki released thor and walked away again he had a show to put on –

“to tell you all the truth – I considered laufeys offer, but decided against it – Thor may have done crimes against asgard, jotunheim and now midgard – but he is family, he is OUR wayward price after all” loki said with a kind smile.

“I did no crime on midgard” Thor said weakly he could only remember Jane; he could only associate her sweet company with midgard.

“is that why they put you in those handcuffs Thor?” Loki asked with a patience of a teacher

“I was only trying to retrieve Mijoner” thor replied

“which you couldn’t lift” loki added with a smile and with a sudden change in demeanor he slapped thor again “No more words from you, you disrespectful brat - you will only speak when asked a direct question”

his cheek reddened with the slap and he looked down in true shame – not because he was humiliated in front of everyone but because Mijoner had forsaken him.

“I have managed to ensure truce while keeping thor with us – he will be punished and humbled – but right here in asgard. I have convinced the jotun king that public punishment of the former crown prince in asgard by asgardians will be very effective in delivering a lesson to our wayward son”

loki said he had walked towards thor and was now caressing his head like a pet thor tried to turn away in anger and disgust.

loki was doing it for his own benefit not for laufey not for asgard but for his own perverse pleasure. he knew his brother that much to understand this, but also knew that if he voiced this he will only get punished so he remained silent awaiting his sentence.

The council found it hard to refute loki’s decision or his logic, as it was clear that he had saved thor from a worse fate and hence they had no choice but to agree – what else could they ask for? Loki had already driven a hard bargain for Thor.

So the motion was passed thor was to be given 20 lashes everyday in the throne room in front of all of asgard till the time loki saw it fit for the punishment to stop, he would be confined to his room for the rest of the day chained to bed – wherever he needed to be escorted he would be taken by a contingent of guards and in chains.

  
Thor had started trembling at the finish of the announcement – tears now threatening to spill – the punishment was not overly harsh but it was humiliating and it promised to be endless.

That’s when Loki stepped close to him – embracing him – offering him comfort as if he did not enjoy this

“dont cry yet thor – its not all” he almost whispered in his ears so that only Thor could hear him “I will make you my personal servant, make you serve me in all possible ways – and no one will know but you and me how you suffer every moment with me”

He finally spilled his tears - sadness engulfed him thinking how loki hated him to say these things to DO these things – what made him hate him so much.

Loki embraced the kneeling prince fully raising him in the process – a show of solidarity and comfort for the rest of the audience. He broke the embrace and took thor’s face in both his hands and said “you know I have no choice” out loud – for once all of asgard believed in loki’s sincerity as he kissed thor on the forehead.

  
“oh you had a choice loki – you had the choice of leaving me on midgard – that was punishment enough – you brought me here to humiliate me – for your own perverse satisfaction, your words don’t fool anyone” thor’s voice boomed and shook with emotion

– the banishment and had not changed his presence - how he made every space his own, he shined through even in mortal form and covered in dirt and rags - he still looked like a crown prince.

“I see” he said as he turned around

“ as you can all see he has much to learn, guards put him in chains and bind him to the post – ensure that he is kneeling and get the whip” he turned towards thor and continued "your punishment starts now"  
“And for those very words you spat – YOU GET DOUBLE the usual”


	3. Punished

It was a historic day in asgard - the day when a crown prince (former, many asgardians reminded themselves - as if it will reduce their discomfort in what was happening) was flogged publically by his own brother. 

Two pillars had emerged from the floor of the throne room at loki's command - they had grooves to hold chains securely designed to resist pull and thrash of the strongest of asgardians. 

Loki undid thor's cuffs with a simple spell as he walked him to the twin posts when they reached and when thor was squarely in the middle of the two posts he ordered thor to kneel 

"kneel thor" he said in a loud firm voice "you wont be able to support your weight anyways once I am done with you" he added with a whisper only for his ears. 

A shiver of dread ran through thor as he looked searchingly at his brother. 

Loki saw the hesitation and he felt angered that his order was not heeded, he banged his staff at the back of thor's knees with a cruel crunch thor's knees gave away from underhim and he was forced into a pained keeling position, panting.

he was so focused on his pain that he did not even notice his hands getting chained tightly to each of the posts his knees and ankles were also chained for added effect a chain and a collar Materialized on his neck. 

He struggled with the chains, he wanted loki to stop anytime and say it was a cruel jest he wanted this to be a mere dream he wanted to wake up on the morning of his coronation and sigh in relief that it was all a dream, but if this was a dream then he would never have met Jane - but even that had been taken away from him, their time together was painfully breif. 

He felt his hair being mussed lovingly by loki in a mockery of what he would do in happier times  
He felt loki's hands carressing his abused cheeks and jaw with unmasked pleasure, eyes brimming with hate.

Loki asked the whip to be handed over to him as he squeezed thor's jaws painfully in his hand making him look into his eyes.Thor felt so helpless not even mother was here - where was she? He thought had she condoned this? Had she also forsaken him? 

Loki slowly made his way around him, tensed in anticipation when his eyes could no longer follow loki. He pulled on his binds vainly, he knew it was useless but it hurt his pride to just meekly accept the unjust treatment.

He struggled and cried out when he felt the first lash land on his back - a long tear appeared on the t shirt where the whip made contact and hia skin burned with ferocity he had never before felt

It felt too real to be a dream the people too complex their decisions too nuanced, no this was not a dream - this was cold hard truth, this was what it feels like to loose allfathers benovelant presence, to loose mother's love.

"you will count thor" loki said clamly. Thor only cried out as he felt another sharp lash make contact with his back.


	4. Soothe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soothing thor was never loki's iidea

By the time 40th lash was delivered thor's back was a bloody mess of crisscross marks. He was panting heavily he kneeled there in a picture of despondency - head that was proudly held up was now hung low his neck barely able to take the weight, his glorious lion's mane was bedraggled with sweat and was hanging in front if his face as a curtain shielding him from the world  
His hands and legs were still trembling with an effort for freedom 

Loki grabbed a fistful of his hair from his position behind Thor to raise his head and reveal his pained face for all to see - a mask of agony, tears intermingled with sweat coating his face, his large blue eyes sparkling with moisture.Loki bent down to growl in his ears  
"you Disobeyed me Thor"  
Thor did not understand - he was chained and whipped, there was no scope for him to disobey ANYONE.His confusion clearly writ on his face loki sighed - the very picture of the long suffering teacher struggling with a particularly slow pupil  
"listen Thor, think. Focus. Concentration was never your strength"  
When Loki could elicit no different response he lashed out again  
"aaaaaaah..... Loki please" this time thor gave out a wretched cry which could melt the hardest of Asgard hearts  
"what did you not do Thor?" Loki asked pulling Thor's hair with unjust force spiking pain from scalp to legs as he stepped on Thor's bent legs for leverage. The angry question hit him like cold water, he realized suddenly what had been expected out of him  
"I did not count.. I forgot to count" he panted out the answer  
"good, looks like you remembered - let's start from the beginning shall we?" Loki said as he took his stance  
"Loki please I can't" Thor cried out in anticipated pain  
"here I am - king of Asgard trying to teach you a valuable lesson, dirtying my own hands to met out punishment just because you are my brother and youth choose to Disobey ME?" Thor feels the world go white as he is given another merciless lash to go with those mad words  
"and you have the audacity to call me by my name" loki said as he pulled Thor's hair in a vicious grip  
"I am sorry...sorry... My king" Thor said in a broken sob  
Loki exhaled a satisfied breath "what should I do with you Thor"  
"forgive me my king" Thor said in barely a whisper "forgive me" He was barely coherent. 

"hmmmm" loki said while taking in the look of the trembling form before him; the flogging had left his shirt in tatters and whatever was left of it was clinging to his muscular form wet with sweat and blood. seing thor thoroughly broken and wretched was giving Loki a high the strongest mead could not give, he felt dizzy with pleasure He gently tilted thor's head up towards him "beg again" he whispered  
Thor felt a tendril of anger sneak up his spine but it was overshadowed by the amount of pain he had gone through and the pain that promises to come if he doesn't obey  
"forgive my insolence my king" thor said in a steadier voice  
the words were sweet music for Loki - it was just right; Thor's voice sounded only slightly broken. it was going to be a long and delicious process to break Thor, to make him into his slave - Loki mused as he played with a rope of Thor's hair for a long time  
"you have much to learn about obedience brother but this is a good start" he said in a voice befitting a king, then he ordered the guards to unchain him from the post and take him to HIS Chambers - the last bit of a command was given covertly.

while half of Asgard seethed with righteous anger the other half had people who were in various states of arousal and confused desires, some fantasized about getting behind the bound and kneeling prince and taking him roughly, some desired that they be the one flogging him, still others desired to take the broken prince home and tend to his wounds and many wanted to make him theirs to keep like a pet making him obey their every command  
Such was the beauty of the fallen prince that he aroused Broken desires even in his spectacular unmaking  


\----------------------------------------------------------

Frigga was mourning, it was rare that she was ever caught unawares about the state of her sons. The past the present the future would pay a visit to her hands as she weaved in the loom creating epic tapestries that would need careful interpretation; But the death of her king, her partner, her mate had left her distraught and unable to hold on to any complex thought.  
So when sif sent someone to alert her she was caught completely unawares. As she listened to the horrors that came out of her sons mind she quickly made for his Chambers

She entered Loki's Chambers to find quiet almost inaudible gasps of pain from the bedrooms there she found her eldest still chained in a kneeling position still, shirtless with his abused back hidden from her view. He was gasping in pain unable to pass-out in the comfort of unconsciousness due to the chains holding his neck at an uncomfortable position, he was being forced to stay awake till Loki visits to take pity on him.

Frigga knew she wanted to meet Thor,but not like this. Frigga knew he was much safer on midgard. The rustle of her silk dress alerted him of a gentle presence, he looked up 

"mother" he said in a gravely whisper a voice which felt like a physical presence on its own had now been diminished so much it was barely audible  
"help me, please.... Why is Loki doing this to me? What has gone wrong here"

Thor was not stupid, even with his brief interactions he understood the subtle change in demeanor of Asgard's elders, the Warriors three, sif. The corridors of power were tensed and he wasn't aware. he who once defined power and ambition was cast out of the loop of power.  


Frigga approached him, she wanted to hug him but one look at his bloody back made her blanch - hugging would be very painful for him, so she took his face in her hands and soothed his furrowed brow with a kiss so gentle it made him forget everything for a moment 

Why would Loki do this - she thought as she looked on Thor's face crestfallen, hurt,helpless. totally at the mercy of Loki. 

Her sons grew up bickering, hurting each other but loki was always more vicious, more underhanded and thor would always forgive the next day. She knew the news of his jotun heritage had taken him by surprise and blindsided him but she didn't know how far he was pushed into bitter vengeance 

"calm down son, let me help you" she said with a voice filled with surety she did not feel.  
The sunset blazed through the balcony, the clouds suddenly parted and the glorious death of the day cast healing rays on Asgard's favorite son, the rays helped Frigga heal him. Help her take the marks of Loki's cruelty away from thor's skin, The marks on their souls would never go.For those few blissful moments they forgot everything other than the loving presence of each other, no explanation, no deliberation, no words.  
Nothing could help them anyways. He healed in quiet gratitude, tears falling freely from their eyes.

The sun finally set, letting the cold seep through. Thor started to shiver as he was left with nothing else but the jeans Jane had lent him.

At the same time he felt another hand (cold) smoothing his hair down jerking him out of his meditative state.

"how sweet, it seems you have not fallen out of favor with the all mother after all" Loki purred, hand never leaving Thor's hair which was a glorious mess.Thor looked on with a wary apprehension remembering Loki's whispered promises.

"Loki why?" Frigga asked Stern and unafraid 

"Punishment mother" he said smiling the benevolent king smile. Beatific. 

"he begged me to take him home, I pitying him brought him back but we can't let the realms say that we let thor's crimes go unpunished"

"the all father gave a just and fare punishment Loki, it was enough. release him I need to take him to the healers, we'd can deliberate an action plan tomorrow" Frigga said in a hurry while trying to be reasonable.... well as reasonable as it was possible to be with a mad man on the verge of a break down  
"mother you dont have to worry about your favorite son, I just mean to talk to him today" he said herding her away from the room  
"I let you heal him didn't I?"  
"Yes" Frigga admitted. Loki was standing in the corner all along as Frigga soothed Thor.  



	5. Hope

Silence. 

Mother had left him, Loki would not relent - he had spun the same tale of Asgard's honor and the frost giants demand, Thor scarcely believed him. He was well aware that this was a facade - a cruel facade to hide a crueler fate. Exactly what awaited he didn't know. 

Somehow even mother believed Loki, but what no one seemed to question was why was it necessary for Thor chained from head to toe, shivering in nothing but the Jeans from Midgard, kneeling in his brother's chambers, waiting to be addressed.

It seemed that Loki was having a leisurely bath leaving Thor and his imagination to run wild of what more awaited. Thor jumped at every little noise, every movement in the corner of his eyes. He had been captured before by the enemies and had endured worse beatings but this - what was happening right here in his own home, would never be surpassed in cruelty; although he was surrounded by his supposed friends - he was still forsaken. His brother turned into a monster. His mother was diminished and powerless. His father dead. He humiliated in front of the whole realm, and no one raised a finger. 

Funny how his father started about teaching him humility. Funny how humility and humiliated sound so similar. 

He thought of Mjionir, He thought of his father - A tear escaped unbidden from his eyes - He breathed heavily, maybe he deserved this. 

Loki had entered the room silently and was now standing in front of Thor in a set of soft black trousers and light green tunic .his skin was dewy and hair damp from the bath he looked younger, innocent - hardly capable of the madness which he had unleashed. Thor sensed him but did not raise his bowed head - did not want to openly cry in front of Loki, so loki took the decision out of thors hands - He tilted Thor's face up with his finger gently hooked at Thor's chin. Thor looked with open wide eyes - brimming with tears face wet again, hope and love simmering on his face. Love?Hope? - Loki was startled - It was as if the last day had not happened. For a moment they were both young,carefree and sincere. the moment had blindsided them both.

Loki wavered, he felt tired. 

"Guards" Loki suddenly yelled at the top of his voice. Thor flinched away with a startle and looked panicked, he looked back at loki and back again towards the sound of approaching guards - his breaths coming in short. 

"Shh.. sh.. shh.. calm down .. nothing bad is going to happen, they will get you bathed and then the healers will look at you, that's all" Thor sighed in relief - a bath sounded wonderful -His over ambitious optimism flared - maybe things wont be as bad, maybe everything would return to normal in a few days. 

"Narfi - get the servants to draw a bath for Thor, get his clothes, and get a healer to look him over. that will be all" Loki said while he mussed thor's hair like pet. Narfi looked curious and if there was any distress in seing his prince beaten like this he hid it very well. 

Thor had a curious feeling that this was intentional. He should have called the servants directly why ask for guards. why him?. it seems that loki will bring in little insults in every interaction of theirs. 

Narfi had grown up with them - was a friend of Thor's when they were mere teenagers. Thor never noticed that Narfi was smitten with him. That oblivious idiot - loki had proclaimed it then. He had encouraged narfi that thor would return his affections, that Thor liked men that Thor liked narfi in particular. Loki interepreted each of thor's gesture for narfi until he was convinced. Then one drunken night Narfi made his advances - a hug returned too intimately; he was promptly rewarded with a punch and derision. he had been laughed by all of his friends. only loki was sympathetic. Loki who had manufactured the entire chain of events.  
Narfi remained distant, anger simmering just beneath the surface and thor made no attempts at reconciliation.

The bindings at his ankles and knees fell away noisily pulling Thor out of his musings. Thor supposed he was expected to get up - but his knees wouldn't co-operate - They were in agony after the long period of kneeling. he put his bound hands down on the floor for support, on all fours now struggling to even get up. loki sniggered "Help him, why don't you?" he said to Narfi with slight amused glint in his eyes "It seems he will need help with his bath as well, you should help him as you know him so well" Loki added


	6. A Little Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki torments Thor using an old friend

Thor looked at loki with disgusted expression, thor knew of Narfi, his anger shimmering from being spurned. This situation loki was creating was an open invitation for Narfi to... Well make best of the situation. A means to take his anger out.  
Naarfi bent down to help him up but thor resisted and pushed back in petulant anger promptly falling back on the floor  
"don't worry about his tantrums do as I say, use your strength he wont be able to fight back" loki said smiling bemused at Narfi and Thor.  
"Oh you are having fun aren't you" Said Thor snarling  
"yes of-course do not ruin my mood thor, I can be much crueler" loki replied with ice in his voice wrenching thor up by his hair and with a hand under his arm.  
He felt another hand making its way across his waist, taking his weight gently steering him towards the bathing rooms. Thor gave in. He heard the servants preparing the bath for him, his clothes were brought in already - a soft maroon tunic and soft black pants - that looked heavenly how he longed to get into those clothes and sleep, forgetting everything - just for today - he promised himself.  
"Thank-you, if you can unchain me I would take it from here" he said with the most Authority he could muster to Loki and Nerfi.  
"Please Thor, stop trying to control what is happening - you won’t ever have control" Loki breathed down Thor's neck as he refused to let go  
"Now get inside the water and remove those filthy pants" he said with angry voice and a grip harsh enough to feel bones grind, Thor was cowed enough to comply.  
He let himself be led away to the sunken pool large enough to hold four grown men, he was still unable to walk on his own, and by that time Thor was in the sunken pool Narfi had already gotten rid of his Armor and shirt.  
Thor felt the hot water take away his weariness but not his wariness as he felt narfi get into the water with him, guiding him towards the other corner. His hands were at Thor’s waist attempting to remove the jeans. Afraid that he will damage the one possession that reminded him of that one magical day with Jane – “please, let me” he said as he slid them off.  
Thor felt utterly vulnerable with Narfi crowding him and loki looking on - acting like a puppeteer “give me some privacy, I request” Narfi stepped closer with a smile; as he realized what was being given to him “NO” he said and he pushed Thor towards the edge – made him sit on the bench under water - he was sitting with only his shoulders above the water. Narfi got hold of Thor's hands and raised them so they were just outside the edge of the tub; where Loki bound them again with a spell.  
Thor looked behind in an instance to see loki smiling down on him. Thor looked panicked.  
Delicious, Loki thought.  
He felt his legs being spread apart and bound by magic under water “please loki, narfi what are you doing” loki chuckled at the sound of thor’s voice. It was Reeking with panic.  
“relax thor, you are the only lucky soul who is given a bath by the king and his chief commander of the royal guard himself – count yourself fortunate” Loki said as he spread shampoo through thor’s hair with gentleness that was nauseating “and one more time you call me by my name, I will make this night very unpleasant for you” he said with a dangerous whisper.  
Thor did not utter a word after that.  
Narfi took some soap and started his exploration of thor’s body – starting from the bound hands, working all the way down towards his shoulders - taking unnecessary time, the touches were too intimate to be casual. Thor jerked involuntarily and gasped as narfi made his way towards his underarms and his sensitive side – narfi and loki’s eyes met – they laughed, thor felt small and powerless. Suddenly without warning narfi dunked thor’s head underwater – apparently to wash-off the soap. A look passed from loki to narfi and he held thor’s head under much longer than necessary – until thor started thrashing uselessly his lungs crying out for a need to breathe; his body begging to expel the used air. Just as loki sensed he was about to pass-out loki gave a silent nod and narfi release him.  
Thor breached the surface with a giant heave and breathed in the air gratefully – still panting from the struggle to looked sullen with reddened eyes and equally flushed cheeks. Then he strained against the binds mightily, muscles bulging and straining, fists clenched, neck tensed – as if enough righteous anger and rage will get him his powers back.  
“is this how you struggled to pick up mijoiner?  
This ended his struggles promptly – he recognized how loki was using his failings to mock him . this time he felt only a twinge of shame, it was overshadowed by far greater rage. Impotent rage. Silence was the only reaction he deemed fit to be given to Loki, gaze distant and unseeing. Like a king on his throne he sat there.  
“oh no – have I silenced the mighty thor so quickly?” as he grabbed his wet hair with renewed vengeance Loki’s eyes met Narfi’s lowering his eyes sharply – another silent command. Narfi continued his ministrations now soaping up and scrubbing thors torso, the great muscled expanse trembled only slightly when one hand went to his hips and lower. His eyes flickered, his breath came up short and he felt hot flush creeping up his face up to his hairline.  
Loki and the commander were looking intently at him as if studying a fascinating new species. The commander continued to molest thor all under the pretense of washing him “huh” chuckled narfi “all this and I haven’t even grabbed the main prize yet” he said almost simultaneously he grabbed Thor’s manhood eliciting a frightened gasp from Thor  
“pl….plea…aah please, no .. please, hummppp” he looked at narfi and then back to Loki – pleaded. “Please Loki…” a sharp twist of the hand in his hair brought the attention briefly back to his scalp “please my king”  
“What happened brother? What is he doing that got you in such a twist?” Loki asked in fake concern.  
“he .. he … AAAAH” Thor cried out loudly in response to the commander’s hand twisting around his manhood like a vice grip.  
“please” he begged to the commander – then looked to Loki “please don’t”  
Loki looked inordinately pleased at the tiny noises that thor would involuntarily give. He wanted to see his helpless brothers face more clearly.  
“Narfi, turn him over, his back also needs attention” he turned him without meeting much resistance – hands were still tied so now thor was standing facing loki, hands twisted to opposite directions across his body with narfi at his back – dutifully scrubbing at his back. Thor’s startling blue eyes were shining with moisture, he looked flushed – lips red face pink from excretion, hair wet but still glorious. Standing completely naked, completely vulnerable with two people - whom he had considered friends till recently - intent on tormenting him; he still looked royal – like a king bidding his time; only the erratic rise and fall of his bronzed muscular chest giving away his disturbed state.  
Loki looked incensed – everything Thor did or did not do angered him – his very presence – perfect even in mortal form angered him.  
A Slap echoed in the bath-room. Loud wet and painful – loki’s hand had involuntarily connected with thor’s face.  
Thor spit out some blood from his cut lips and fixed his gaze on loki again – no words would do now.  
Thor felt narfis hands all over his legs – scrubbing them clean as if he had carried a disease from midgard, when narfi came back to eye level Loki gave another command with eyes pointing downwards “I think you missed a spot” Thor clenched his jaws and gave an icy glare as he felt hands caressing his rump – the icy glare was immediately replaced by scrunched up brows and pained resignation when he felt hands up his crease.  
Then he gasped and slumped forward – involuntarily bringing his head at loki’s feet – he had felt a finger breach him. “PLEASE....” he yelled the word out loud – face now completely unmasked raw with vulnerability, wrecked with tears, flushed with blood, he pleaded with his king “loki help me… I am begging you” he said head tilted up straining to catch any hint of deliverance on lokis hard face.  
“You look so pretty when you beg” Loki said toying with Thor’s now drying hair – he lunged forward as Narfi plunged the finger deeper making him cry out. A few tears escaped him and landed on the cold floor next to Loki’s feet.  
“That’s enough narfi – I think you got the spot, Lets get him dry and ready for bed". Thor gave out a relieved shudder as he felt the finger leaving him. his mind had gone blank he thought he would obey any command, living only from one moment to the next avoiding what just happened and if it meant groveling and waiting hand and foot for Loki then he was ready to do it.


	7. Training

Narfi and loki took out an entirely sullen and submissive thor out of the sunken tub and loki watched as Narfi dried him of quite thoroughly.

Thor did not utter a word of discomfort when Narfi continued to touch him inappropriately abandoning all pretenses, but he was unable to contain the surprised and distressed gasps as he was toyed with openly for loki's viewing. He wasnt in a good situation and couldn't afford to anger loki into doing something even more degrading and cruel so he endured the touches in hopes that loki will soon consider him punished enough but little did he know that loki had so much more planned for the blond prince.

"Now, will you behave?" loki asked thor as he roughly pulled on thor's hair

How exactly he had not been behaving he did not know, he had he felt so angry and so helplessly scared at the same time.

"yes" he said meeting loki in the eyes,  brimming with defiance he felt with every fiber of his body.

Loki noticed defiant monosyllabic answer absent of the proper honorific or even the simplest "brother" he thought to punish thor for this but decided he had something else planned which will compel him to grovel like a proper pet.

The thought manifested in a dark smile on his face sending a tendril of fear up thor's spine - it was ever present now creeping up and coiling around his spine every now and then along with every gesture every word of loki's. He swallowed and looked away.

Narfi was dismissed and loki left him alone to get dressed. Thor felt relief at being left alone if only for a little while. He had to admit the bath and the unsolicited massage (?) left him feeling better in the body - his aches and pains borne out of the exertion of last few days felt a little less painful. His mind was another thing - it was wrecked, confused, broken and in a whirlwind of emotions. He felt a sad resentment for the torments loki was orchestrating, but what he felt most was an exhaustion of both mind and body. As soon as he was dressed in the soft maroon tunic and black sleep pants he felt ready to drop into a dead sleep. He dreaded to face loki's attentions as he stepped out of the bathing Chambers.

"you took your time" loki said looking up from his book

He was sitting at the reclining long chair with in front of the roaring fire. He he sprawled across the entire long chair absolutely owning the space.

with the arrogance of a king he gestured thor to come to him with a crooked finger.A wordless command thor could not afford to ignore.

When thor stepped close to loki his breath hitched and his heart rate increased as he saw loki toying with a chunky metal collar and chains. 

"like it?" loki asked looking up with a smile "had it made specifically for you" thor looked at the collar with growing dread it was large inlaid with rich red leather and engraved with gold and blue runes. It was beautiful if he hadn't guessed the purpose he would have admired its craftsmanship.

He looked to Loki with pleading eyes.  loki's face hardened

"have you forgotten what I told you when you were kneeling at my throne prisoner?"loki asked as he stood up to come at eye level with thor. 

"I was hoping that you had come to your senses" thor said with sudden defiance and anger. His gruff, boomimg voice echoed through the chamber.

Loki smiled a sad smile as if thor was the irrational fool here.

"you are missing the point thor" loki said in a dangerous silky voice "I am just deciplining my wayward subject - you are the one who is out of line and need to be taught a lesson in humility and patience, no one is here to save you everyone has already handed over the reins of your life to me, everyone has already forsaken you, you are alone as against me and the might of asgard behind me, so give in"

"no loki, please let me go, this madness has gone long enough"

Loki decided that it was time for action so he for gold of back of thor's neck and pushed, thor had no choice but to buck under the pressure of his hand he fell to the floor in an awkward manner the pressure easing only when thor was in the traditional one-kneed salute with one had uselessly clutching at loki's exerting wrist and the other holding on to loki's lower leg for support.

Loki seemed pleased by this position. He chuckled and pulled on thor's hair to make him look up at an awkward angle. 

"how does it feel to be easily over powered like this,  does it eat away at your pride?  Your vanity?" when he got no response he continued "not enough it seems"he let go of thor's hair and grabbed the collar and simply latched it on to the neck of a hopelessly struggling thor, it happened in a split second, thor did not even have time enough to realize that the collar had been firmly fastened and the key had magically disappeared. Loki stepped back to admire the look of thor's struggling and cursing as he tried to pry the obnoxious collar away.

Loki chuckled in ddark glee. "you know very well how my magic works on mortals like you" 

Thor ceased his struggling and looked back with venom in his eyes as he panted because of the struggle. Loki played with a length of chain. it was magical again and could be of any length loki wanted it to be. 

loki smiled and with the twist of his hands he worked on a spell attaching the chain to thor's collar.

_'Thor's  collar' what a lovely phrase_ loki thought 

"lets go over a few ground rules shall we?, you will obey when I command, come when I indicate, stay when I say

And if you don't then there will be punishment 

You will be my personal servant, you will stay in my Chambers at all times

you will help me dress, undress and groom you bring me my mead and refreshments when I ask

You will wear these chains at all times.

You will not speak unless you are spoken to, you will keep your insolence to your self.

You will not meet anyone other than me without my explicit permission.  

AND until I permit you, You will not get up from your knees 

Clear?"

Shocked thor could not reply at all.he didn't know what to say he could only stare at loki incredulously. His eyes trailing between the chain connected to the collar in loki’s hand and loki's face

Loki had been circling him an now was standing towards his bed tugging thor to that direction. When no answer or response came from thor, he yanked the chain with such violence that the breath was knocked out of Thor’s lungs as he found himself sprawled at loki's feet 

"I said is it CLEAR"  loki screamed as his feet landed on the back of thor's neck.

Reeking with madness, thor could feel the hatred emanating from loki like waves crashing on him; he could also feel loki's supernatural weight on his spine slowly excerting pressure tillhe could feel that it might break with an extra push. 

"is it CLEAR or do I have to break your spine to make it clear?" he said pulling thor's hair again. 

He cried out a strangled cry. Tears springing in the eyes at the sharp pain. Thor could feel the world go white, the pain was excruciating. 

"yes its clear, its clear" thor cried out as he felt his spine actually crack a bit

The pressure immediately ease,  loki left thor on the floor trying to catch his breath as he busied himself attaching the other end of the chain to the foot of the bed 

The chain suddenly started contracting at loki's will pulling thor with it till the time there was only a 2 feet long lenght left.now he could only lie down on the floor or at most crouch in a kneeling position with his head bent. Like a serf.

That's how he was sitting when summoned his page "this all has been hard work I think I will have my dinner now" 

As he gave out his order of large roast chicken,  soup and spiced rice for dinner the boy looked sideways at thor in fear and sympathy and dared to ask if he should set the table for 2.  

"no I shall feed him when necessary" he said with a sickly smile, he could hear thor shudder at the statement 

Thor felt that he had not had anything to eat since the simple meal he had with Jane and her companions he could feel his stomach rumble noisily 

"Now go before I punish you  for addressing my prisoner and second guessing my order" loki said in a low dangerous voice all pretenses of civility melted off his face.

The scared page scrambled out of therooms  after mumbling apologies, Without a second glance at thor.

Loki had his lavish dinner right in front of thor,  who threw furtive glances at the food, his last meal was almost 2 days ago. Loki suddenly stood up with a morsel of food he walked towards thor, thor looked up hope playing on his face he licked at his lips subconsciously and swallowed as he eyed the food. 

Loki crouched down to thor's level their faces close he simply put the morsel in his own mouth making obscene noises of satiation. He laughed as he saw the childlike hope shatter on thor's face.

He held his food smeared hand in front of thor and ordered "lick"

Thor's face immediately hardened and he refused 

He refused to be treated like a dog 

"hhhmmm, we'll see how long you hold out" loki said. With that he finished his meal half eaten he asked the page to clear it away.


	8. Dreamer dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor Dreams hopeful dreams

Thor had fallen into a fitful sleep despite being ravenously hungry he had fallen into an utterly exhausted sleep punctated by dreams of jane, of father and of loki. 

He dreamt that they were out climbing an old derelict fort. It was crumbling and the climb was treacherous he slipped several times.

He remembered struggling and being surprised at his struggle he had conquered more treacherous and difficult climbs with ease but he wanst able to grab a foothold and he felt himself fall instantly he felt loki grab him breaking his fall, but he didn't immediately pull him from his precarious dangling position.

Loki had jerked him as if threatening to the fate he had just helped prevent. Thor was confused, he struggled, cursed and yelled and ordered loki to pull him up but loki only looked impassively and jerked every few seconds to ensure thor remain unbalanced.

"Please let me up" thor finally had said and loki only looked as if mulling a great philosophy problem. Thats when Thor gave in, stopped struggling and decided to put his trust where no one had put there's for a long time.

Blue had met green as their eyes locked something clicked in place somewhere between them "ok I give in, I trust you drop me or save me you decide and I will not hold my death or my freedom against you" thor said took a deep breath felt calm overtake him and he went limp. 

He felt the dream fade. He felt an affectionate voice call him an idiot. Loki of course it was loki but he could not tell if he was still dreaming or awake  He felt a cold hand brush off his hair from his face and felt a warm blanket being tossed on his shivering form.

Happy. In his half dream state he felt happy - maybe it was the wishful thinking of his dream or maybe his will was being broken; but he yearned for his brothers affection and felt himself being bent to his will

Thor woke with a start he felt booted foot connect with his ribs and the blanket to which he was clutching to was cruelly ripped from him.

Loki was standing there cruel mischief playing on his face, he sat up dazed and confused head pounding and a renewed pain in his ribs overtaking his headache.

The fitful sleep at the foot of loki's bed on the floor was no where restful enough, in his confusion he forgot about the collar and tgw chain fastened to the bed and tried to get up only to be yanked back with a force spiking pain down his spine and he found himself on his knees again with his head forcefully bowed, breathless he looked up to loki who was smiling at his struggle.

Loki looked on amused at his sleeping brother. Clutching the blanket over his huge frame trying to stay warm, hair all over his face before loki knew it, before he could correct himself he was gently brushing his brothers gold hair out of his face Muscle memory he thought . Loki jerked back when he saw thor smile in his sleep as he felt loki's hands on his face.

"I trust you loki" he said half in dream The big oaf had said 'trust' he said trust not _trusted_

He still had trust in me loki thought frowning "idiot" loki said trying to wake his brother up when he showed no signs of waking up loki kicked thor in the ribs and yanked away his blanket in frustration He got up with a pained yelp scrambling for a non existing weapon his hair a glorious mess sticking every which way his face a picture of utter disoriented confusion Loki tried hard not to find it endearing.


End file.
